GreatVision Song Contest 10
| return = | withdraw = | map year = G10 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = TBA |nex = |pre = }} This contest was the tenth contest of the GreatVision Song Contest and will be host in the winner country from the ninth edition. We will celebrate the tenth anniversary of this Contest. Since the sixth edition all users can send two entries for each edition and also in the special edition too. So far fifty-one countries have confirmed their participation in this edition. [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Luxembourg_In_GreatVision_Song_Contest Luxembourg] return after a break of six editions, [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Kosovo_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Kosovo] & [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/New_Zealand_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest New Zealand] after a break of two editions and [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Ukraine_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Ukraine] after a break of one editions to the contest. Seven countries decided to withdraw from the contest to a unkown time, this his the highest withdraw quantity of all time, while so far [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Andorra_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Andorra], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Jersey_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Jersey], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Montserrat_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Montserrat], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/San_Marino_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest San Marino], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Wolin_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Wolin] and [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Yemen_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Yemen] making their debut in the Contest. Bidding phase Location Format Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Countries in Pre-qualification round}} Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will held in December 2015 at the headquarters of Host City. The big 6 countries will first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. After then the remaning countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order will be announced after the Semi-final allocation draw. Returning artist Confirmed participants The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the tenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. The official submit time will closed on the 2nd December 2015. Other countries * because of the change of a country from the host of delegation to Jersey it is possible that one of his countries wihtdraw. * because of the change of a country from the host of delegation to Jersey it is possible that one of his countries wihtdraw. Withdrawing countries * there broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest, because due to lack of forthcoming artists. * there broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest, because of their bad results in the competition. * There broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest * will withdraw from the contest without have interesst about a new participation in future editions so far. * want to withdraw due to lack of forthcoming artists for the 10th edition. It was repalced as Luxembourg. * there broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest, because of their bad results in the competition. * here broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest.